Cracking Up With Criminals
by RedRaven98
Summary: Akai and Sara never do anything normally, but they did NOT expect they could ever cause so much mess from an innocent trip to the mall. Deidara is blowing balls,Tobi is being Tobi, and what are the smurfs even doing there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is a story that started out as a oneshot but my beta, imouto and bestfriend wanted me to make it into a story. The concept of this story started out when she told me about her dream which is below and I said we should make it into a fanfic. We got into an argument about who should write it and me, being the coward I am, gave up and did it. Now, that's enough of me talking/typing. Let's get on with it!**

**I do not own anybody but Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko, my bestfriend. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Cracking Up w/ Criminals

Akai and Sara, bestfriends and sisters from another family, met up at the mall that afternoon to spend the day together. Sara, the younger of the two, was wearing an Akatsuki cloak she had gotten last year as a birthday present. Akai was wearing Naruto's Sleeping Cap on her head.

"Sara, you've eaten two huge tacos," Akai said, mentally sweatdropping at her friend.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Thanks for stating the obvious, captain,"

Akai's eye twitched at annoyance and sighed, "Do you even plan on leaving this restaurant? You won't have any money to buy that poster you wanted,"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop af...ter...," Sara trailed off as Akai stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sara didn't utter a word but instead, she held up her cheese coated finger and pointed to shop behind Akai.

Akai turned around in her seat and couldn't help but raise both her eyebrows.

"Well," She started, "That wasn't here before,"

Before Akai could stop her, Sara jumped up and ran to the shop.

Akai grumbled, "At least finish your food before running off so my money won't be wasted,"

"Nee-chan! Hurry up!" Sara screamed from the other side of the hallway.

"AT LEAST PAY FOR YOUR OWN FOOD!" Akai screamed back before going to the counter to pay.

Once that was all done, Akai walked over to Sara who was bouncing up and down.

"If you choose this, you won't get your poster,"

"Bitch, please. Those cost 3 dollars,"

"Fine,"

They went up, gave their money and went in.

Sara looked around in awe at all the astronomy gadgets and the constellations on the ceiling.

Akai was looking around as well when something made her stop.

'ANTI-GRAVITY ROOM' was written on the door.

Akai walked over and turned the doorknob.

*CLICK*

The door opened and she stepped in.

"Nee-chan? What are you doing?" Akai turned around when she suddenly felt herself float up.

"Nee-chan...are you floating?" Sara asked wide-eyed.

"No, i'm dancing," Akai deadpanned.

Sara rolled her eyes and next thing Akai knew, she was tackled in the air.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Sara screamed.

Akai chuckled and tried to backflip.

Off to the side, Sara found a bunch off balls painted to look like planets floating but were being tied to the ground by string.

She dogpaddled toward them and Akai, curious to what she was going to do, followed.

Sara stopped in front of one and knocked on it.

'Seems hard enough,' She thought before punching it towards Akai.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Akai screamed, trying to move away as quickly as she could but soon enough, the ball slammed into her.

It didn't hurt much but Akai was still angry that a ball bigger than her slammed into her.

Akai went behind a planet and kicked it towards Sara, slamming into her as well.

Soon, they were playing around with the planets but all of that ended a few minutes later.

Just as Sara made her way to Mercury, it exploded in her face with a huge bang.

"Holy shit!" She screamed before air-swimming back to Akai.

"What happened?" Akai asked.

Sara just shook her head, not knowing what to answer.

A blonde person flying on a huge white bird appeared and shouted, "ART IS A BANG!" before moving on to the other planets.

"Is that who i think it is?" Akai stared wideyed at the blondie.

"If that is who we think it is, HE MUST BE HERE TOO!" Sara glanced around and she found an orange-masked man staring at them.

"This is insane. This can't be happening. They're just cosplayers. They aren't real," Sara could hear Akai muttering to herself, trying to calm herself down. Sara couldn't find herself to take her eyes off the masked man though. All these years, all she wanted was to meet the guy she loved. And there he was, in front of her, staring at them.

The masked man tore his eyes off of them then turned to the blonde.

"SENPAI, STOP! SENPAI MIGHT HIT THESE GIRLS!" He screamed but the blonde didn't hear him or didn't care about him.

Akai snapped out off her mantra and grabbed Sara by the shoulders screaming in her face, "WHAT IS GOING ON?! TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

Sara slapped Akai and yelled, "SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! THERE'S A BLONDE BIMBO BITCH BLOWING BALLS! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

'She's finally lost it,' Sara mentally sweatdropped before grabbing Akai by her shirt and pulling her behind a planet where they hid.

"The blonde bimbo bitch blowing balls is being bitchy. I SHOULD KILL HIM!" Akai screamed.

"SHUT UP, YOU LUNATIC! THE BITCH'LL HEAR US!" Sara screamed as well.

"YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO! YOU'RE LOUDER THAN ME!"

"PLEASE STOP SCREAMING, GIRLS-CHAN! SENPAI MIGHT HEAR US!" The masked man appeared next to them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE THE BALLS THE BLOND BIMBO BITCH IS BLOWING, AREN'T YOU?!" Akai tried to runaway from him but since she still wasn't accustomed to floating, she didn't get far.

*BOOM!*

The planet they were hiding behind blew up and they got hit. Sara looked over at Akai to make sure she was okay. She saw there was a small cut on Akai's face and she glared.

"THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!" Before Sara could charge the bitch though, she was grabbed by her shirt and the next thing she saw was a slide.

Sara tripped forward and looked behind her to see Akai and the masked man fighting.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Akai screamed.

"But, girl-chan!"

"HELP!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" Sara joined in.

"Well, sorry but i'm being HELD BY A POTENTIAL PEDOPHILE!"

"THAT ISN'T OROCHIMARU AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? IT COULD BE A TRANSFORMATION!"

Sara was about to yell back when a bunch of small blue things showed up next to them.

"WILL YOU GIRLS QUIT SCREAMING? IT'S BECOMING ANNOYING!"

"OH MY GOD! A SMURF!" Sara grabbed the one who talked and squeezed him.

"I'll bath you and feed you and-" Sara was cut off when Akai grabbed the smurf out of her hands.

"You can't keep a pet smurf!"

"Why not?!"

"Because they're annoying! They sing all the time and they're voices are horrible!"

"You're just a hater!"

"Shut up and hold your breath! We're at the end!"

With that, they splashed into the water and saw nothing but blackness.

"GAHH!" Sara opened her eyes and sat up. Shefound herself on the ground of the anti-gravity room they were in.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Sara turned around and saw Akai next to an eletricity box with her hand on the Gravity lever that was turned to off.

"You turned off the gravity?" She asked.

"Yep. You were knocked out after i slammed Jupiter onto you so i decided to turn it off. It was hard floating though. It took me 10 minutes just to get on the ground and i had to search for the box which was in front of the whole time. Did you have fun sleeping on air?" Akai was looking at her with a smirk.

Sara returned it and said, "Oh, you have no idea,"

Akai chuckled and held out her hand, "Well, get up so we can buy that poster you want,"

Sara grabbed her hand and stood up, stretching.

"I had the weirdest dream and it was pretty long too. Are you sure it only took you 10 minutes?"

"Yeah. Well, you go on ahead. I have to turn off the lights," Akai went inside towards the light switch.

"Fine," Sara walked out and Akai turned out the lights.

She walked towards the door and was about to close it when she stopped and said into the empty room.

"Blow shit up again and i'll do to you like i did those smurfs. Understand, bitch?"

A chuckle sounded from the supposed empty room.

"You got it, un. Just make sure Tobi doesn't find his way back,"

Akai smirked and replied, "You got it, Deidara-senpai,"

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think but no flames saying, "IT SUCKS!" Those will be ignored but if you post things that help my writing, I will...do something. I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone reading this! Most of the things written in this chapter is from a roleplay me and my friend, Akanami Tsukiko, did to help me with this chapter.**

**To Akanami Tsukiko:** _Hehehe. Which part? :3 I never lied to you! Don't punish me! Their flames amuse me too but I feel sorry for those who waste their time writing a message just for it to be ignored. I would give him to you but sadly, I don't own him._

**I own Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko. I do not own Obito or the Smurfs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Up With Criminals - Chapter 2

The doorbell rang and Akai got up from her seat to answer the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Sara," Akai greeted her friend.

Sara stepped in with a grin and said, "Hey, captain. What's up?"

Akai shrugged, walking towards her room.

"Nothing much. I'm having a hard time believing Neji is such a douche though,"

"Neji? What are you talking about?" The girl asked with a frown and her eyebrow raised.

"When he fought with Hinata! He was so horrible!" Akai exclaimed, trying her best not to think of the most recent Naruto chapters.

"Okay, i'm with you on this one but he changed!" Sara defended, " And besides, don't speak ill of the dead!"

Sara had taken Neji's death to heart. He may not have been her favorite character but Sara still liked him.

"No, he didn't! Didn't you hear what he said to Naruto? And what do you mean by dead?" Akai asked, glancing down at the ground.

'That's what I want to know as well,' She heard in her mind.

"As in, you know, when your heart stops beating and you go to anime heaven?" Sara suggested with an eyeroll.

Akai bit her lip and thought of cake, candy and such.

"Neji isn't dead, moron," She said, shaking her head.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Are you on drugs or something? Should I be worried?"

Akai laughed nervously, trying her best to keep anything but Naruto Shippuden from her mind. "You know how I feel about those drug people, imouto. I would never do that,"

"Then you have just lost the last little piece of your sanity," Sara shrugged, "Neji is very much dead. Who do you think is going to die next?"

Akai rolled her eyes and said, "I'm saner than you, dear little girl. And no, Neji is not dead and no one is going to die,"

Sara chuckled. "Bitch please, do you even read the manga?"

Akai smiled, "You bet your balls that I do,"

Sara was starting to think something was very wrong with her friend but she shrugged it off.

"Whatever, I just hope Obito doesn't die. And you are NOT allowed to comment on that," Sara nodded her head in finality.

'Oh bitch, no!' Before Akai could answer her, her head hurt and she clutched it.

"Shit! This is going to hurt," Akai said through gritted teeth. She felt like a part of her brain was being forcefully removed.

Sara's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. She walked over to her friend, hoping she was alright.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Akai tried to answer but nothing but gasps of pain came out. Suddenly, the pain disappeared and she lay on the ground panting.

"I would like to know as well," A voice above her said.

Sara would recognize the voice everywhere, but right now the only thing that mattered was Akai.

"Come on girl, get up! Pleasd be alright" she begged kneeling next to her friend.

Akai kept panting. She never had a strong tolerance for pain but she nodded at Sara nonetheless.

Akai looked up and glared at the man staring down at her. "You've said that two times now. Don't you have any other lines?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Only then, after making sure Akai was ok, she turned to stare at the man herself them glanced back to her friend.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," she stated.

Akai and Obito met each others eye. Akai sighed whilst Obito said, "Why should I tell you anything?"

'Typical asshole' Akai though with a smirk.

"You should know," Obito started, "Since I have been in your mind for so long, I can have access to whatever you're thinking now,"

'Damn you then, asshole,' Akai thought, putting up the middle finger to him.

Sara's eyes widened in surprise. "Get along, you two! Akai, why was he in there, and may i ask, what were you thinking!?"

Akai glared at Obito before turning to her friend, "For some reason, you got knocked out when we hit the water and on the way back to the mall, we started talking. He was being annoying in his Tobi manner so I threatened to reveal his real self to Deidara who was still back at the anti-gravity room," Akai paused for a breath and continued, "Of course, being the douche he is, he threatened to kill me. So, I made a compromise. I would tell him "everything" I knew about the Naruto world without giving away much. No one should know he's real so he suggested living in my brain and I accepted,"

"Holy crap...So that really happened?" Sara breathed out in surprise and had to fight off a huge grin. Then, she turned to Obito. "Look, you're pretty awesome but I do NOT appreciate people threatening to kill my best friend,"

Akai nodded before smacking Obito in the arm. Obito glared down with his Sharingan but Akai just stuck her tongue out. Though they couldn't see it, they could tell Obito was getting annoyed. "How can I NOT kill someone who treats me, an Uchiha, like dirt?"

Sara glared. "No you can't. Because she's awesome and I say so!"

"HA!" Akai said to Obito's face and jumped around him with her tongue stuck out. Obito sighed and smacked Akai, sending her flying.

"What the hell, man? We had a deal!" Akai screamed.

Sara nodded firmly. "She makes a good point, you know,"

Akai raised her eyebrow to her friend, "You know of our deal?"

Sara stared. "Of course. I know everything and besides, didn't you explain it to me five minutes ago?"

Akai stared at her with a look of boredom in her eyes. "What did I explain again?"

Obito sighed loudly and smacked the part of his mask where his forehead would be.

"I can't believe I actually lived in this girl's mind for a week. I'm already feeling more stupid,"

Sara chuckled. "She's not stupid, just creatively insane," she defended her friend.

Akai snapped out of her daze and smiled. "Thank you, imouto,"

"Now then, can you tell me what you plan for us once I tell you what you want?"Akai asked, turning back to Obito.

This time, it was impossible for Sara not to grin widely.

"I have to buy a new brain," She shook her head with a sigh.

Akai tsked at Sara. "That's wrong, Sara. You shouldn't buy a new brain. You don't know if they'll be giving you a perverted one or a smart one. Instead, you should steal one. Preferably, his," Akai finished her rant pointing at Obito.

Obito, finally accepting their treatment to him, said, "You just love insulting me, don't you?"

Akai smiled and replied, "Of course. It's not everyday you get to insult a powerful villain and live to see your bestfriend,"

Sara nodded in agreement. "Yeah sorry, but it's too much fun. Can I steal your brain? Oh, and you haven't answered Akai's question yet," Somehow, she managed to say all this with a straight face.

Akai smiled, turning to Obito. "You should give her your brain. Or at the very least, part of it. Both of your imaginations combined together will be the end of the world,"

Obito looked at Akai then at Sara. He sighed for the millionth time that day and disappeared into a spiral. Akai blinked and was about to ask Sara where he went when she suddenly fell to the ground shouting in pain.

"Holy shit, Sara! Obito, you fucking shit! Get out of there!" Akai kneeled down and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

Sara couldn't register what was going on, but she could hear Akai yelling. "Be quiet! My head hurts," she growled.

Akai groaned and fell to the ground on her ass. "Fucking asshole. That's exactly how I felt when he raided my mind too. I guess this means he'll be camping in there for the next few days. Remember, don't think about the most recent chapters too much and that headache will be gone after a little sleep," Akai paused, trying to remember what she was going to say next, "Oh, and he'll be popping up in your dreams and he can see everything you think. So, do me a favor and look at yaoi pictures involving him, okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN SEE EVERYTHING I THINK? DON'T YOU THINK THIS WILL BE A SLIGHT PROBLEM!" the girl panicked.

Akai rolled her eyes once again and said calmly, "Just relax. As long as you refrain from reading or watching any recent Naruto chapters or episodes, you'll be fine. Keep thinking of yaoi, cake, candy, etc. Anything in the Anime world apart from Naruto. I think you get the message so why don't you head on home and get a good night's rest?" Akai walked over to the door and held it open for her friend.

"Could you call my sister to pick me up? I don't think i can walk home by myself," Sara said, holding her head as she felt a painful throb.

"Okay then. Lay down on the bed and have a nap. I'll call your sister in 2 hours," Akai helped Sara to her feet and layed her down on her bed.

"Good night, imouto-chan," Sara closed her eyes and fell to a peaceful slumber filled with the man of her dreams, literally.

Akai smiled to herself and walked over to her seat in front of her laptop.

She sighed in relief.

'Thank goodness she didn't ask about the Smurfs,' Akai giggled to herself and continued reading In Her Dreams written by the person sleeping on her bed.

* * *

**The story, In Her Dreams, is a wonderful story by wonderful friend. Go check it out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This chapter doesn't really have any plot in it. I guess it just explains why this story is rated M. Pure randomness in this once, kay? Again, we roleplayed this chapter so sorry for some grammatical mistakes.**

**I own Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko. I do not own Obito or PewDiePie(obviously).**

**Enjoy, bros! :D**

* * *

Cracking Up With Criminals - Chapter 3

Akai sat in front of her laptop in the living room, watching PewDiePie videos when Sara stormed into Akai's house, slamming the door behind her.

"Morning," Sara said, grumpily.

Akai blinked, looking up from her laptop and answered, "Yeah. Morning," She raised her eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sara shrugged. "What are YOU doing here?"

Akai stared at her friend, wondering whether Obito had done something to lower her IQ or sanity.

"This is my home, remember? Or did Obito mind-rape you?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "So? I'm your imouto,"

Akai narrowed her eyes and slowly got up from her chair. She walked over to her friend and slapped her in the face.

Sara blinked and stared. "...Any practical reason why you did that?"

Akai shrugged. "I thought Obito was giving you a hard time in that empty melon so I decided to shake it up a little," She answered with a straight face.

"He is," Sara growled. "Talking to me during class and bullshit. I swear, this is payback for me reading all those yaoi fanfics,"

Akai widened her eyes in surprise before changing it to a happy face.

"You did do it! Thank you! And if you want to get revenge, just think of him and Kakashi doing it. As in MENTAL PICTURES. That ought to shut him up and if he doesn't, just keep on doing it until he turns gay. By then, just change it to Karin," Akai explained with a wide grin on her face.

Sara chuckled quietly. "I've been doing that as well, at least the part with him and Kakashi. For some reason, he seems to believe I am slightly perverted. Slightly,"

Akai rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Anyone who thinks of two dudes doing it IS perverted," Akai stopped and looked deep into Sara's eyes, "That doesn't stop me from thinking of Obito raping Itachi after they killed the clan though,"

Sara widened her eyes then burst into hysterical laughter.

'Damn it, Obito. Incest? What do you have to say for yourself?' she thought while grinning evilly.

'You sick little brats. I would never have sex with Itachi,' Obito replied.

Akai grinned, "Did he say something?"

'So are you the seme or the uke?' Sara asked, completely ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, that it was a wonderful experience and he looks forward to doing it again," She grinned at Akai.

'How do you even know of those terms? And I would never be the uke,' Obito paused and was shocked by his own words. 'Did I just say that?'

Akai laughed and said, "Awesome! I wonder if he'll consider raping Sasuke this time,"

'What do you say about Akai's offer!? Them you would truly be the seme. It is impossible to spell Sasuke without uke,' Sara continued on.

"I think he would. Just to get out the emotional stress of him being raped by Madara," Sara grinned at Akai.

'How does she even come up with these kinds of things?!' Obito yelled.

Akai grinned, "Yay! When he's done, tell him to it explain to me in full detail what he did so I can be fully scarred for the rest of my life,"

'I come up with these things because I'm freaking awesome. it's either this, or you get stuck with us calling you a thirty year old virgin. Your choice,' Sara said innocently.

'I'd rather be called a virgin than a pedophile!' Obito couldn't believe he was wasting his time yelling at this girl when it was obvious anything he says has an answer.

Akai blinked and walked over to her laptop.

"Look at this picture, imouto," She said, pointing to the screen.

Sara walked over and looked at what Akai was pointing at.

Sara's eyes widened at the foursome, consisted of Itachi, Madara, Obito and Sasuke.

"KAWAII!" she squealed.

'Well, Mr. I'm-Not-A-Pedophile, what do you have to say now? We've got proof,' Sara said, with a smug grin.

Obito had no words to describe how he felt. He wanted to rip out his eyeballs and melt his own brain but right now, all he could do was utter, '...why?'

Akai grinned and folded her arms, nodding to herself. "I knew you would like it. The question is: Did HE like it?"

'Why? You should have thought of that when you did it, you sick little pedophile,' Sara thought back to Obito.

"Oh, he loved it. You don't happen to have more, do you?" Sara turned back to Akai.

Obito glared and just closed his eyes, saying nothing but occasionally glancing at her thoughts.

"I've got tons more but let's save it for when he's messing you up again. I think he's had enough. An old man can only take so much," Akai smiled and closed the picture. "I did buy something from someone who had a garage sale two days ago," She walked over to her closet, opened it and grabbed a black hat out.

Sara chuckled at the man's reaction,'So mature of you,'

She walked over to where Akai was to get a better look at the hat.

"Cool. How much did it cost?"

"A dollar. Turn it inside out and you'll find something interesting," Akai handed it to Sara.

Sara did the huge mistake of listening to her friend, an found herself staring at a very familiar orange mask.

"Very interesting!" She muttered and handed it back to Akai quickly.

Akai raised her eyebrow, "What's wrong? I thought you would like it? The girl next door didn't,"

"Nothing's wrong," Sara assured, "It's pretty cool"

Akai stared at her friend. "Don't make me slap you again, imouto. . . .MELON?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't know. Dinosaurs?"

Akai narrowed her eyes and nodded. She stood up, walked over to Sara and grabbed her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIEND, TOBITCH?!" Akai screamed, shaking her friend's head along to the words.

"STOP YELLING IN MY EARS, YOU MORON! HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING! DON'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACT LIKE A RETARD ONCE IN A WHILE?" Sara yelled, pushing her friend off of her.

'Kill me now' Obito muttered to himself.

Akai had a look of realization on her face, "Oh! I'm sorry!" Akai smiled apologetically.

Sara facepalmed. "Can we please, PLEASE talk about dinosaurs now?"

Akai smiled and nodded, "Okay! They're dead and they're stupid! Now, it's your turn!"

Obito facepalmed and sat down on a mental ground. "Why did I have to choose this girl to follow again? Oh yeah! Because she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak! I'm such an idiot!"

"Alright!" Sara agreed cheerfully.

"Dinosaurs are...poop!" she decided.

'An emo idiot, may I add,' she told Obito.

"Yeah!" Akai punched her fist in the air, "Dinosaurs are ugly!"

Obito glared at nothingness, 'I'm sick of this. I'm getting out of here,' Obito suddenly disappeared into a spiral.

Out of nowhere, Sara had a killer headache.

"Damnit Obito!" Sara hissed while grabbing her head in her hands. "You brain killer! You have murdered my poor brain! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Akai ran to the side of her friend and held her.

"Fucking asshole," She muttered under her breath.

"I wouldn't be insulting a powerful villain if I were you. That goes for the both of you,"

Akai glared and went for a punch but it was blocked so Akai went back to nursing her friend.

"You fine, imouto? Did the mean pedo-virgin kill what was left of your brain cells?" Akai asked in baby voice, holding Sara's head to her chest and petting it.

"I'm fine nee-chan, calm down!" Sara laughed. "And Obito. I'm sorry, but you're a gay pedophile and nothing can change that,"

Akai smiled. "I know but I needed an excuse to try punching the meany brain-killer. You're a tough girl, aren't you? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Akai ruffled Sara's hair and hugged Obito before falling on her ass with a blank look.

"I am not gay. I'm like 26 years old so I am not a pedophile and I am sick of this girl. What is wrong with her?!" Obito yelled, feeling even more frustrated after being hugged randomly by a slightly insane girl.

"Are you sick of me or Akai? Or both?" Sara asked curiously while grinning to her friend.

"This Akai girl! You are slightly more tolerably but you are both insane!" Obito sighed and plopped down on Akai's bed.

"Hey! I am not slightly insane! I AM FULLY INSANE!" Akai screamed, jumping up then bouncing down on the bed next to Obito.

Akai looked up at Obito's face with wide eyes and a big smile. "How are you?"

Obito groaned and pushed Akai off the bed.

Akai jumped up once again after falling flat on her face and screamed, "BOOGLY BOOGLY BOOGLY BOO!"

Afterwards, she lay down on the ground, snoring.

You could practically see the steam coming out of Obito's ears now.

Sara chuckled at her friend. "She's just sugar high, I think. Just bribe her with chocolate and she'll probably be fine. I hope," she told Obito.

"Akai, snap out of it!" she added, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

Obito turned to the girl named Sara and couldn't help but smile as he watched her yell at her friend. Unfortunately, his fantasy ended when the girl named Akai suddenly jumped away and screamed, "You'll never catch me alive!" She dropped and rolled but ended up hitting her head on the chair leg. Despite their annoying attitude, he couldn't help but feel happy to have met these girls.

"Maybe it's time for you to go, Sara-san. Akai should be going to bed now, I think. Any further and she'll hurt herself more. I'll hide in her mind once she's asleep so she will not be harmed," Obito explained, grabbing Akai and throwing her on the bed.

Sara nodded, slightly surprised by the -san. "If she denies to sleep, make her drink coffee," she advised.

Obito nodded. "I will and I'll try not to hurt her...much,"

Obito felt a shift in the air and looked to the side to see Akai sneaking off. He went over to her and grabbed her by the shirt. "Let me go! Help! Rape!" Akai kept struggling but Obito wasn't a ninja for no reason. He laid her on the bed and sat on her back, making sure she won't get away. "You better get home before your family worries,"

Sara almort laughed out loud at the last part. "I'm leaving, but remember: no killing!"

Obito just nodded in response, trying to focus on the girl that was able to life herself with him on top of her. "Noooo! Sara! Don't leave meh!" Akai couldn't help but think, 'If this was an anime, I would be crying anime tears right now,'

Sara left without a word and Obito turned to Akai.

Akai stopped struggling and looked up at Obito with a horrified look.

"Please, don't kill me," She begged, cutely.

Obito sighed and thought, 'I guess she is sugar high as Sara-cha-'

Obito stopped and was shocked by what he had thought. Instead of contemplating it, he just shook it away.

"Hey, mister?" Obito heard. He looked down and next thing he saw was darkness.

"I gots you eye, mister! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Obito could feel his eyebrow twitch and decided to knock her out before he killed her.

Obito got up and turned to the girl.

Akai stared at him with big innocent eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"What're ya doin', mister?"

Before Akai could see it, Obito's hand went down on her head and she fell unconscious.

"I guess i better get into her head now," 'Although, i may not like what she's got in there after seeing those horrid pictures,'

And Obito disappeared into a spiral.

* * *

**Please leave a review and I have no end notes for this one. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is just pure random. Although, it does show that Obito is OOC in this story so if you guys are expecting something like a serious Obito, don't.**

**I own Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko. I do not own Obito and other characters shown in this chappie.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Cracking Up With Criminals - Chapter 4

Sara turned off her laptop, after failing to focus on whatever she tried to do.

"I wonder how Akai's doing," She hummed to herself.

Speaking of the devil...

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Akai screamed, throwing the door to Sara's house open.

Sara raised an eyebrow at the obviously still sugar high Akai, but played along.

"ONEECHAN! I MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed back, glomping her friend.

"I'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS! OBITO WOULD KNOCK ME OUT ALL THE TIME, I'M PRETTY SURE I HAVE A CONCUSION!" Akai yelled, tightly hugging her friend while spinning her around.

"AND WHY WOULD HE KN-Why would he knock you out? Were you like that all the time?" Sara chuckled, "You know the poor guy can't take as much craziness as we can,"

Akai grinned, "I wasn't sugar high but I couldn't help but annoy him! Of course, I gave him two of my Naruto Shippuden mangas so he won't kill me,"

"Nothing too recent, I hope?" Sara asked doubtfully.

"Hm. When Sasori died isn't too recent, right?" Akai tilted her head with huge eyes.

"It's alright I guess," Sara shrugged, "Is he in your head now, or did you just lock him in the basement?"

Akai widened her eyes and whispered, "How did you know?"

Sara snickered. "I know everything. Duh,"

Akai laughed, "Okay then,"

"So, why are you here again?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I needed some help," Akai said, with a serious look on her face.

"What for?" Sara sighed. Knowing her friend, this couldn't be good.

"Fucking Obito," Akai paused, waiting for her friend's reaction, "IN THE ASS!" She included.

"You sick girl," Sard chuckled. "Don't you think being raped by Madara was a traumatic enough experience?"

"He deserves to be scarred more," Akai shook her hand, before smiling, "But seriously, I need help,"

"WHAT FOR, YOU DORK?" Sara jokingly screamed in Akai's face.

Akai grinned and pinched herself somewhere on her neck. She passed out and Obito suddenly appeared next to her unconscious body.

"This woman needs help acquiring new tampons. Whatever those are," Obito looked down and kicked Akai softly.

Sara groaned. "They- Actually, you dont even want to know,"

Obito raised his eyebrow and asked, "Is it that bad?"

"Will you PLEASE go buy it for her?" she asked cutely, completely ignoring his question.

Obito stared at Sara for awhile before saying, "Not until you tell me what it is,"

"It's just a pill she takes" Sara lied cheerfully. "You know, so she can actually talk to people without them wanting to bang their head against a wall,"

Obito stared at her, trying to decipher whether she was lying or not but he was getting too distracted by her pretty blue eyes to know for sure. Obito just sighed and gave up, "Fine but how am I going to buy them? I can't go out like this, I assume?"

"Right, I forgot. Lets go buy you something to wear then! I think its safe enough to walk around like that until then, people Will just think you're a cosplayer," Sara said.

"YEAH! COSPLAY TIME! Let's cosplay too, imouto-chan!" Akai exclaimed, jumping up.

Obito looked from Akai to Sara and sighed, putting his hands up in surrender.

Akai glanced at Obito and grinned, thinking, 'Never thought I would see the Mighty Obito Uchiha surrender to a bunch of teenage girls,'

Sara chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, lets see. I have many cosplay costumes but you must behave, otherwise I cant guarantee you're not getting knocked out again,"

Akai gasped happily, her face making the perfect : D.

She nodded vigorously and screamed, "I WANNA COSPLAY AS-" She cut herself off. "Who should I be? This I gonna be hard,"

If she was in an anime, Sara would have sweatdropped. "Lets see what I have first. You may not have to many options," She told her friend in a gentle tone like she was talking to a three year old. "I'm wearing my akatsuki cloak, you can chose anything else,"

Akai smiled wider. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE BITCH?! SORRY! I'M SO EXCITED!" Akai laughed and Obito facepalmed. "What is the point of this?" He muttered. Akai heard him otherwise and said, "It's purpose is so you won't be the only one looking like a freak and also, IT'S FUN!"

"JUST GO UPSTAIRS AND PICK SOMETHING!" Sara yelled back, smiling at her friends anticts.

Akai saluted and ran off, leaving Obito and Sara alone.

"Cosplay is actually pretty fun," Sara assured with a little nervous smile. 'Ugh... for all the times to be nervous, I chose now?' she thought angrily.

Obito noticed her nervousness and couldn't help but smirk. He suspected Sara liked him and now was the time to prove whether it was true or not.

Obito walked over to Sara and bent down to look her in the eye. "Hmm. Really? Maybe sometime you'd want to cosplay for me?"

Sara couldn't help but blush a dark crimson. "W-who would you want me to cosplay as?" she asked in a tone that was meant to be casual.

Obito smirked and whispered in her ear, "Something...short, perhaps?"

Sara shivered and didnt reply, 'Could he actually like me or is he doing this for some other reason?'

"I-I'll see what I can do" she stuttered.

What was wrong with her? She NEVER stuttered!

"Some other time though. Going out like that wouldn't be a very good idea, would it?" she added with a smirk.

Obito smirked and decided that was enough. "Alright then. I'll hold you to that promise," He paused and held Sara's chin, keeping her head steady so she had no choice but stare into his eye, "And I don't like it when people break their promises," He let go of her face and stepped away from her just as Akai came down in a fishnet suit with a cloak covering her.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Sara snapped out me her daze upon hearing her friend's voice. "Hi! Dinosaurs are poop!" She laughed and ran to hug Akai.

Akai blinked and hugged Sara, laughing. "Yeah! Dinosaurs are stinky! So, do you know who I am? I'll give you a clue. Shut up, Maggot!" Obito was sure it was someone from his world, according to the ninja sandals and the kunoichi skirt, but he didn't know who it was. He knew for certain it was someone he knew since the hair was very familiar and so was the phrase, "Shut up, maggot!"

"Anko!" Sara laughed, "Good choice!"

Akai grinned and nodded, "I've always wanted to show my true sadistic nature and I can only do that when I cosplay as her," Obito mentally jaw-dropped. He knew Anko. They went to the academy together and he agreed with the girl's statement. Anko is sadistic and if this girl is a sadist as she says she is, he was in for a horrible treatment.

"Should I start running?" Sara asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not. I would nevew huwt my littew sistew," Akai pinched Sara's cheek and wiggled it. 'She's obviously sadistic in little ways,' Obito thought, watching the two girls interact with each other.

Sara slapped her hand away and frowned, "I consider this hurting,"

Akai pouted, "I'm sowwy, imouto-chan. Fowgib me?"

Obito couldn't help but roll his...eye at the drama.

Sara shook her head and laughed, "Hey, you promise to be a good girl," she mused.

Akai nodded, "Of course! Now, you go upstairs and get into your cosplay and we'll go, okay?"

Sara chuckled and said, "Hai. Hai,"

With that, she went upstairs. Leaving Obito alone to the mercy of a sadistic and insane little girl.

Obito readied himself as if he were at war.

'This girl has ideas and i know they're not good for me,' Obito thought, alert in case the girl jumped at him and started biting his head.

"So," Akai started and Obito couldn't help but feel a little fear. He was a ninja and he had seen scarier things but this girl was more scarry than scary.

"What are you doing with my imouto?" Akai finished.

Obito was shocked but overall, curious as to what she meant.

"What?" He voiced.

Akai rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, making her boobs pop out more.

"I mean, what are you doing with my imouto? Do you like her or are you playing with her feelings?" She said, walking closer to him.

Obito caught on but he wasn't really sure of his feelings as of yet. He definitely disliked this girl but he was at a standstill with Sara.

"I don't know," Akai nodded and smacked Obito on the arm.

"What the-," Obito was cut off by Akai saying, "Look here, macho. If you even dare TRY and hurt her mentally, physically, psychologically, emotionally. Whatever way there is and i swear, you'll be hurt more than a pinch on the dick,"

Obito raised his eyebrow at the last part, "Don't you mean cheek?"

"No, i mean dick and i mean business," When Akai heard footsteps, she turned away with a huge smile and swayed back and forth but not without throwing a death glare at Obito.

Sara came down the stairs with a raised eyebrow, "Are you okay. nee-chan?"

Akai just giggled and continued swaying back and forth.

"Blood...gore...war...DEATH!"

Sara sweatdropped at her friend and looked over at Obito who was staring at her.

"Can i help you?" She asked him.

Obito couldn't form words though. He was too shocked by what Sara was wearing to be able to answer.

Sara stood there with her raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip. She was wearing a maid costume with a cat tail with cat ears on her head. She even had whiskers on her face. Obito could only describe her in one word.

'Cute,' He thought, not being able to take his eyes off Sara.

Akai glanced at Obito and found him staring at Sara. She smirked and thought, 'If he plans on teasing imouto-chan with her feeling, we'll tease him with her body,'

Of course, she knew Obito could hear her thoughts but it seemed like he was too entranced by her friend to care.

"Well!" Akai yelled, "Let's get going then!" She grabbed Sara's hand and they went out the door.

"Lock the door, Obito!" Sara screamed at the man standing in her doorway.

Obito simply sighed, locked the door after trying to figure out how it works, then sprinted to the girls.

When he reached them, they were standing in front of a store filled with little boxes stacked in shelves inside.

"I thought we were going to buy some clothes for me?"

Akai rolled her eyes and said, "Jeez, Mr. Greedy. Didn't know you loved shopping,"

Sara giggled and Akai smirked.

Obito sighed once again and said, "Whatever. Just go do what you want,"

Akai grinned and grabbed Sara and Obito's hand and pulled them in. She walked to the back where a bunch of white cotton sticks were sitting in the corner. Akai and Sara looked at each other, grinned and walked over to it. They grabbed handfuls and Akai pulled out some cash.

"Could you go to that woman, hand these over to her and give the money while Sara and I find more of the things we need?" Akai asked Obito, pointing towards the counter.

Obito grabbed the sticks and the money and followed Akai's instructions.

Akai and Sara looked at each other once again and they had to restrain their laughter. They sneaked to a shelf next to the counter and watched Obito.

Obito stopped in front of the woman and she looked up, "Can i help you uh...sir?"

Akai thought, 'I knew he had man-boobs!'

Obito brought his hand up and dropped the tampons on the counter before handing over the money to the woman, saying, "I need these,"

Sara almost burst out laughing at what he said. It was as if it was him who needed them.

Akai grinned at how things were unfolding.

"Excuse me?" The woman at the counter asked with a shocked look obvious on her face.

"I said, i need these," Obito repeated.

"Um, okay? I'll just put them in a bag," The woman awkwardly grabbed the tampons and put them in a bag. She counted the money and found it was exact so she just gave the bag to Obito and went back to her business.

"Thank you," Obito turned around and walked back to where he left the girls.

Sara and Akai were about to go back when they heard the woman mutter, "Damn cosplayers. Can't even tell whether they're a girl or boy,"

Akai burst out laughing then and Sara soon followed.

Obito, who had reached his destination, found the girls weren't there and decided to follow the the laughter he heard.

He soon found the two girls holding each other, laughing and panting at the same time.

Sara opened her eyes and saw Obito staring at them.

Akai heard her friend stop and stopped as well. She looked to the side where she felt another person standing and saw Obito as well.

The three of them had a stare down but Akai, being the tension breaker, yelled, "YOU HAVE MAN BOOBS!"

Sara laughed but stopped when she felt a glare being directed at her.

"Is that all?" Obito asked.

"Hm?" Akai tilted her head but suddenly had a look of realization, "Oh yeah. we couldn't find the other thing we needed,"

"Which was?" Obito asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Urine testers," Akai answered with no hesitation.

Obito's eye twitched and he turned around, throwing the bag behind him and leaving the store.

Akai caught the bag and turned to Sara.

"Well, that went well," Akai smiled.

Sara rolled her eyes and followed behind Obito.

"Hey!" Akai called, "Wait for me!"

* * *

**Leave a review and SPOILER ALERT: A duo appears. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is MUCH longer. A couple of romance, drama, love...same thing as romance but I don't care and of course, what I hope passes for comedy. **

**To Guest: I'm glad I was able to make you laugh. :)**

**I own Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko. I do not own Obito and any other character shown in this story apart from Akai and Sara.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

Sara giggled to herself, as she opened her house's door. They had just gotten back from going to buy Obito clothes *coughtorturecough*. And tampons, of course.

Obito walked after Akai as they went in.

"Akai, let's go change to our normal clothes" Sara suggested, dragging her friend by the hand.

Akai nodded and went with Sara upstairs.

Obito grabbed a book and sat down on the sofa.

Sara threw a pillow at Akai's face, just for the goddamn sake of it. "HIIIIIIII!"

"HELLOOOOO!" Akai screamed, "SO! What is up with Obito, am I right?"

"What's up? You know, the sun, the sky, the moon, the stars.." Sara replied innocently, prefering to ignore the Obito part of the question.

Akai raised her eyebrow. She crossed her arms and stood over Sara in an intimidating way. "What's going on?" She narrowed her eyes.

Sara shrugged. "Candy, and cakes, and cookies, and rainbows and all things good,"

Akai narrowed her eyes some more and took of her cloak. She threw it around Sara's neck and held it tight, "I don't want to torture the information out of you, I-mo-u-to chan," A smile of sickly sweetness and horror appeared on her face.

Sara gave her a blank look. "Shouldn't you know better than me, neechan? You asked him after all. You were really cute, by the way, threatening him and all. But I assure you, I can take care of myself,"

Akai removed the cloak around Sara and threw it over her shoulder, shrugging, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was rocking back and forth the whole time and occasionally asking him if he's ready to die,"

"We were talking about cosplay, moron. If your imagination makes even THAT sound wrong, then it's not my fault," Sara rolled her eyes.

Akai stared and shrugged, "Whatever," She was about to take off her fishnet suit when a mischievous thought appeared in her mind. She grinned and turned to Sara.

"Why are you staring at me with this rape face, neechan?" Sara asked innocently.

Akai stepped closer to Sara and said, "I have an idea to prove whether Obito likes you or not,"

Sara frowned. Did she even WANT to know? She most probably wouldn't like the answer.

"...I'm listening" she said finally.

Akai grinned wider and sat next to her.

"Okay, this is what I was thinking. You take off your maid outfit and i'll run down with it in my fishnet suit because i can where whatever the hell i want. You chase me screaming saying give it back and i'll say hell no. Then you'll jump at me and accidentally hit your head. I'll act like I didn't notice but Obito would have so if he smacks me away, he likes you. If he doesn't, he's still figuring out how he feels about you," Akai explained, out of breath.

"Or, he just doesn't like me," Sara deadpanned, "Are you sure you can do it? With him being able to read your thoughts and all?"

"Bitch, please, you are fabulous! And I haven't felt Obito in my head ever since you left him to knock me out. He went in my mind while I was asleep, remember? And I was sugar high! What do you think a sugar high pervert dreams about?" Akai smirked.

Sara chuckled, easily imagining it, "I hope you're right. BUT IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG, IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!"

Akai rolled her eyes then jumped at Sara, ripping her clothes off then ran down stairs in her fishnet birthday suit.

"How the?" Sara wondered and shook her head. She quickly chased after Akai.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU MEANYBUTT!" she yelled dramatically.

Akai laughed and ran around the living room where Obito lifted his head and watched as Sara came down in her bra and panty.

"It's on, bitch!" Sara screamed and jumped on Akai, managing to hit her head on the wall in the proccess.

Akai screamed back, "Bring it, bitch!" rolling Sara to her back.

Obito looked at the two naked girls wrestling in front of him. Normally, he would ignore it but he heard a thump and found Sara holding her head, groaning. He walked over and kicked Akai off before going back to his book. Akai looked up, shocked, feeling hurt from the kick and confused.

Sara shook her head in pain. Next time, she better not really hit her head. Still she couldn't not smile. This had gone better than she expected.

"Careful with my empty melon" she mused, grinning at Akai.

Akai smirked at Sara and helped her friend to her feet. They went up but not without a little comment from Akai.

"Damn pervert! You just wanted to watch Sara fumble around, didn't you!" With that, she ran upstairs laughing.

Once they got back into the room, Akai closed the door and started, "Okay. I'm confused,"

Sara stared. "...Why?" According to what Akai said, that meant he liked her. She wasn't that sure herself, but why was her friend confused?

Akai smiled and laughed nervously, "Well, I don't know how to say this but I think he's still confused,"

"Could you try to explain what you mean?" Sara suggested dryly.

Akai sighed and started explaining, "Well, what we came up with was if he smacked me away AND turned to YOU. Not turn around and ignore you! He may like you but I think he just likes hurting me and he didn't want the one person who has some sanity to get hurt and leave him to me...BUT then again, he might like you too. It's just a possibility!"

"I don't really think so," Sara shook her head. Still, their conversation earlier troubled her. If he didn't like her, then why goddammit?

"I'm using your laptop to read some manga," she announced and sat down in front of Akai's laptop.

Akai laughed nervously then started to change her clothes. She remembered something and smacked Sara in the head.

"WHAT?" Sara cried out, her head still hurting from the hit before.

"DO YOU PLAN ON WEARING THAT BRA AND PANTY THE WHOLE DAY, YOU SLUT?!" Akai screamed.

Although they didn't know, Obito could hear them perfectly. He heard their whole conversation and came up with a loophole. He wasn't sure about his feelings as of yet but he knew he cared for Sara. He still didn't know in what way. Whether it was romantic or- "STOP STRUGGLING AND LET ME RIP YOUR BRA OFF!" Obito sighed at the Akai girl. She was a pain but she had an imagination and could come up with a plan at any time. She could help him in the future.

"I will wear whatever I want, and you can't do shit about it, darling," Sara said in a fake british accent.

Akai crossed her arms over her naked chest and turned her head away, muttering, "You just wanted Obito to walk in here and see you naked accidentally,"

"Bitch please. Like he didn't see both of us before?" Sara rolled her eyes.

"So? You're probably going to chase me out the room and rape him once i'm gone," Akai pouted grumpily.

That made Sara blush bright red. "AKAI! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL FUCKING BURN YOUR ITACHI PLUSHIE!" she snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE BURN MY HOTTIE PLUSHIE! BESIDES, YOU MAKE OUT WITH YOUR TOBI PLUSHIE! WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE SINCE YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIS MOUTH!" Akai snapped back.

"AKAI, DO YOU WANT TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH?" Sara growled. "I SWEAR, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING ITACHI-RELATED YOU HAVE AND EVERYTHING THERE IS IN THE STORES SO YOU CAN NEVER GET IT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE! MOST OF MY STUFF IS ITACHI-RELATED! DO IT, BITCH AND I'LL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS OBITO DOWNSTAIRS! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?!" Obito sighed and put down his book, transporting to their room. "Lower your voice-" He was cut off when he saw Sara straddling Akai in her birthday suit. In Akai's hands was a black lacy bra and on the floor was a matching black panty. "Oh Sara, you slutty girl. Black lace? Mmhmm!" Obito took off his cloak, put it over Sara and picked her off of Akai. He then sat on Akai and looked Sara in the face.

"I like you," He said with finality.

Sara blushed and paled, her face changing in all colors of the rainbow. "I like you too" she admitted quietly, unable to look at him in the eye without blushing even more. Despite her embarasment, she felt more happy than she had in a long time. She couldn't help but be grateful to Akai, who's stupidity had somehow caused this.

Obito couldn't help but smile. He just said he liked her to shut them up but now that he saw she really liked him, he knew he felt the same way.

He chuckled and said, "Well then, Akai-san?"

Akai turned to Obito and was shocked to get an acknowledgement but replied anyways, "What do you want, bitch?"

Obito sighed at her behavior but ignored it. "I know you've been making all these plans and even though you won't have a chance to hurt me, I still won't hurt Sara-chan. Will you give your blessing to us?"

Akai's eyes widened but it soon narrowed as her mouth formed a smirk. "I thought you would never ask. Go ahead and elope now if you want to but I think you should "get to know" each other more," She said, forming air quotes around "get to know".

Obito raised his eyebrow though Akai couldn't see it and asked, "What do you mean?"

Akai grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "You know? .Know. ...sexually?"

"Akai!" Sara yelped. For a person making all these perverted comments, she was herself surprisingly innocent. "The threat to destroy your Itachi stuff is still on, you know," she warned dangerously.

"And the threat to kill your beloved Obito is still on too," Akai stuck her tongue out.

'Like you even could,' Obito thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, please," Sara rolled her eyes. "You cant even beat ME!"

"HA! I'd love to beat you up now but I don't want to show Obito a quarter of my strength. He might piss his pants and run away, leaving you all alone! We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Akai grinned at Sara and continued, "I'm going to take a shit. You two keep quiet, alright? And I don't want kids pulling my hair out yet,"

Sara sighed, "Whatever you say, captain. Just expect to be blackmailed tomorrow around 6 PM,"

Akai laughed and walked away, showing them a peace sign on the way out. She walked to the bathroom, tears threatening to spill. Only when she finally reached it downstairs did she let it all out.

Obito knew of course what Akai was doing.

All her thoughts, he was able to hear them and he felt a little saddened. The girl was so jealous. She was feeling so much sorrow that she may never find her true love like her friend but he was also feeling a bit of pure happiness too for him and Sara and also the fact that Itachi could be real.

'At least, I know that the man I love isn't make believe anymore,' That was the last thought he heard before Akai washed her face.

With all of Akai's comments, Sara couldn't possibly not feel awkward. She hummed to herself, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Obito raised his head and his eyebrow, "Why are you still nervous?"

"Akai..." she muttered flushing but smiling a little. Of course, she knew nothing of her friend's sadness.

Obito smiled and motioned for Sara to come forward. He didn't care about Akai. All he had to do was threaten to kill Sara, though he wouldn't do it, and the girl would do everything for him.

Smiling a bit herself, she did as she was told, trying desperately to think about candy and such.

Obito put her on his lap, hugged her and laid his chin on her head. "I'm not really sure about how I feel about you as of yet but I do know I like you," He smiled, thinking about how Kakashi just betrayed him.

'Maybe this time, I won't be left alone,' He thought, a sad smile on his face as he remembered Rin but he pushed Rin to the back of his mind. He had someone new now and it was time to move on.

She cuddled into him and smiled happily. She saw no reason to reply. How much she liked him was more than obvious.

Obito hugged her tighter and they just sat there for a few minutes until they heard Akai. "FUCKING HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'

Sara chuckled quietly. "DANCING the MACARENA!" she yelled in a sarcastic tone.

There was silence before they heard her again, "DON'T YOU DARE GO UP, HEATHEN!"

"Do you have any idea whats going on?" Sara asked in confusion.

Obito just shook his head. He put Sara down and stood up in case someone attacked.

Soon, the door opened and Akai came in, floating...No, actually she was being carried by the shirt by one of two very familiar immortal akatsuki cloak wearing old men.

"Fucking shit," Sara cursed under her breath. She wasnt afraid, at least not for herself, but she was worried about Akai.

Akai chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "You're probably wondering what they're doing here?"

"Duh!" Sara rolled her eyes. "AND why are you being carried in like a dirty bag of laundry?!"

"ASK YOUR BOYFRIEND! He's the one who works with these-" Akai was cut off.

"HIDAN-SEMPAI! KAKUZU-SEMPAI! TOBI MISSED YOU!" Obito threw himself to Kakuzu who just punched him away.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "Thats awesome, but I'd be really grateful if you let Akai down now"

"Gladly," said Kakuzu and let Akai fall to the floor with a loud thump.

Akai groaned and looked up at Sara, "Imouto, i don't think it's okay for us to talk to them like this. Unlike Tobi, they aren't happy-go-lucky idiots," Akai sent Sara a look saying, "They don't know of Obito,"

Sara gasped. "REALLY? No shit, Sherlock!" And with that, she ran to hug Kakuzu who just pushed her away. She smiled at Hidan with wide eyes. "Who is a good little Jashinist? You are! Yes you are!"

Akai looked at her friend with big worried eyes but she smirked later on thinking, 'I see. She's doing what i have done with Obito. I'm not sure whether this is safe bu-'

'What do you mean by safe?! Stop her before Hidan and Kakuzu kill her! They're nothing like me!' Akai mentally rolled her eyes at Obito.

'No shit, Sherlock, but how am i going to stop her? She's as stubborn as an Uchiha!'

'Just do something! I thought you were a sadist!'

'Fine!'

Akai sighed in anger, "SARA!"

Sara smiled at her happily. "Yes, my amazing oneechan of awesomeness?" she asked cutely.

Akai glared at her and screamed, "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! The more you talk, the more these guys will want to kill you. They aren't like Tobi, moron!"

Hidan smirked, "That's fucking right, bitch! I was just about to fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

Akai glared at Hidan but didn't say a word to him. She turned to Sara once again and said, "Come here before they kill you,"

"Noes!" Sara said, childishly sticking her tongue out. "Besides, they hate each other way more than they could ever hate me so even if they hate me for annoying them, they will be glad that I annoy the other. LOGIC!"

"Look, I-" Akai stopped and thought of what Sara had just said. "That does make sense, I guess,"

'WHAT?!'

'Shut up, Tobitch!'

She turned to Hidan and Kakuzu and asked, "Will you not kill us if we annoy your partner for you?"

Hidan seemed to like it, "Sure, bitch. You got a fucking deal with me. I don't fucking know about the fucking old man though,"

Kakuzu glared, first at Sara and then at Hidan, devoted between his hatred for him and the annoyance he felt from this insane girl's action.

"Deal," he agreed and Sara smirked evilly.

Akai mentally sent a prayer saying, "God, Jashin, Iehova, what ever people call you. Please help us because you and I both know that Sara is about to get into big trouble if not falling in love with a villain is trouble enough,"

Sara smiled innocenty at Akai. "I'm not touching you!" she announced happily, putting her hand one inch away from Hidan's face.

Akai facepalmed but couldn't help but chuckle. Sara was doing a good job of amusing Kakuzu and that means he would keep Hidan from killing her friend. Hidan felt a little annoyed but he liked this Sara girl. She was insane and he felt like it could help him in distracting some victims before sacrificing them.

'I just tricked two s-rank criminals into not killing me while I get to annoy the shit out of them,' she thought and grinned.

"Well, that's pretty fun and all. But you still haven't told me, why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

Hidan was about to answer when Kakuzu cut him off, "Leader-sama sent us to retrieve the idiot. When Deidara came back without Tobi, Leader-sama was a little angry but Deidara managed to convince Leader-sama that Tobi is still alive,"

Hidan glared and yelled, "What the fuck, old man?! I was about to fucking tell them that fucking shit!"

Kakuzu turned to Hidan and said bluntly, "They would have asked me to explain it to them anyways. You waste too much time and time is money,"

Hidan pouted angrily and muttered, "Greedy fucker,"

Sara didn't like the explanation, not at all. "I still don't get how the fuck you, and I mean all of you, managed to come here in the first place," she stated and crossed her arms.

Hidan answered her this time, "The fucking Uchiha prick and Leader-fucking-sama created a motherfucking jutsu that could fucking transport us to other fucking places we don't fucking know about. It took us 2 fucking times to use the jutsu before we fucking got to the "world" Deidara-chan described,"

Akai raised her eyebrow, "What other kind of worlds did you see?"

Hidan turned to her and shrugged, "One was with some fucking skinny brat who fucking stretched his shitty hand from the other end of the fucking room and the last one had a bunch of shitty fuckers who were flirting with some pussy girls,"

Sara blinked. "In two sentences, he said 'fucking' eleven times," she said amusedly. "And since you're being so nice and answering all the questions, why did Tobi and Deidara come here in the first place?"

Kakuzu sighed. "And that's why you shouldn't do explanations, Hidan," He stated. "Anyway, these two were the tests subject for that world-travelling jutsu, since they're pretty weak anyway and had nothing better to do,"

Akai burst out laughing, "That's the most hilarious thing ever! If anything, you two ar-" She stopped that sentence since they won't like it. She personally didn't like Hidan and thought he was the most useless in the whole Akatsuki. Kakuzu was neutral for her but she knew the man was smart and was very dangerous to be around.

"Oh shush, they're cute!" Sara grinned. "Acting like an old, married couple and all,"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at this and seriously considered breaking the deal and killing her, but decided against it, hoping it would annoy Hidan more than it annoyed him.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY BITCH?! We aren't fucking married, you slut!" Hidan raged on but they soon tuned him out and continued with the conversation.

"So are you guys going to be staying for a couple days?" Akai asked, immediately regretting it when she just remembered what she was doing when they came in.

"No, we're leaving now" Kakuzu announced. "But before we do, can I ask why you were sobbing on the floor muttering Itachi-sans name?" he asked turning to Akai.

Sara wanted to hit herself for not seeing how sad her friend was. She ran over to her and hugged her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, she said in a serious tone. "Neechan. If you ever, EVER dare cry, for any reason at all again, I swear to god, Jashin, or whatever, I will tie you up and force you to watch Sakura and Hinata doing it, lesbian style! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE SAD, LET ALONE HIDE IT FROM ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Akai glared, "Well, i'm sorry if I haven't found the love of my life yet like you! Not everyone can have the person they love, Sara! And i'm sorry if i'm in love with a man who I just found out a few days ago was actually real!" Akai threw Sara off of her and turned away with an angry look on her face.

Hidan raised his eyebrow and jerked his thumb toward Akai, "This bitch was crying over the Uchiha fucker?"

Akai snapped her head over to Hidan and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM, BITCH!"

Hidan smirked smugly and taunted, "Make me, bitch,"

Akai was about to yell at him but decided it wasn't worth arguing about. "What does it matter?" Akai started, "I'm never going to meet him anyways. They'll probably take you, Sara, since you're in a relationship with Tobi but they'll leave me behind. I'm of no use to them,"

"You're wrong," Sara stated. "Now listen, bitches! I don't know what you plan on doing with us, but I'm telling you this: Akai and I stick together! If I'm going, she's going, and if you don't take her, I'm not coming either! We are both coming with you, and you can't do shit about it! And Hidan, if you dare call my sister a bitch again, I will chop you to pieces, burn the remains and bury the remains!" (Yes, that is supposed to be like that. For those who don't get it, when you burn something, ash is left behind therefore being the remains of the remains)

Hidan shrugged, "I don't even fucking think if we should fucking take you with us. You bitches don't have any fucking use for us,"

Obito suddenly jumped up and said, "Hidan -sempai! These girls might help Tobi and the Akatsuki! They have really good ideas for Akatsuki! Can they come? Tobi wants them to come! Tobi is a good boy!"

Akai sweatdropped.

'You suck, Obito," she thought.

'Shut up,' Akai chuckled at Obito's response. He obviously disliked acting like this right after he had a few days of being able to be himself.

Sara turned to Akai, completely ignoring Hidan. "Are you alright?" she whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were sad. I'm an idiot. But we ARE going and it will all go well, yeah? And I don't give a shit even if we have to change the entire plotline. Just cut the emo shit and be the happy dork you're meant to be again! Yeah?"

Akai smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but smile when Sara was around. She was like Akai's very own Naruto.

"Okay but i don't think Kakuzu and Hidan want to bring us in fear of their Leader," Akai said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hidan snapped his head and said, "I ain't afraid of that fucker! You're coming with us!"

Kakuzu sighed and thought, 'I'm getting too old for this,'

Hidan and Kakuzu did some handseals and a strange door that was made up of goo.

"Yay! Girls-chan is coming! Tobi is a good boy!" Obito jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

Akai and Sara burst out laughing.

'You little brats,' They heard in their minds.

'Whatever, Obito! You're probably happy that Sara is with you but don't forget, I am tagging along,' Akai thought back.

Akai turned to Sara and said, "I think it's time for a change, no?"

Sara grinned and agreed, "Yeah!"

Akai smirked, "Good. I've been meaning to show my sadistic side a little more," She turned her head to Hidan and couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

Sara stepped away from her friend but grinned. This was a new life for them and they couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Please leave a review! I apologize for the OOCness of Hidan and Kakuzu and the excess swearing but that's just how I see them. Sorry for any grammatical errors too.

Also, I suck at flirting or anything with romance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again! This has some plot. Sorry for suckiness. I was in a bad mood when I wrote it. Anyways...**

**To Akanami Tsukiko: I'm answering you! How can I fix your empty melon, deary? Shall I fill it with knowledge? What kind? Perverted or Crazy? Sorry, that's all I have. The word Normal does not exist in my dictionary. Of course, it was awesome! It had your dialogue! ROLEPLAAAAY TIIIIIME! More roleplay = more chapters! Yay!**

**I do not own any character shown in this story apart from Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko.**

**Enjoy, my dearies!**

* * *

Cracking Up with Criminals - Chapter 6

Akai and Sara stepped into the gate and found themselves in a familiar place. "Oh my God," Akai said, a wide smile slowly forming on her face, "We're in LION KING!"

"FUCKING SHIT! I WANNA KIDNAP LITTLE SIMBA AND HUG HIM AND BATH HIM AND FEED HIM AND HAVE HIM AS A PET!" Sara cried in excitement, bouncing around happily.

"YEAH!" Akai was about to run off when she was suddenly glomped to the ground. "Akai-chan! We have to get to our world! Leader-sama is waiting! Tobi is a good boy!" Obito screamed.

'Don't ever run off again, brat,' Obito hissed in her mind.

"Okay then," Akai said, standing up and walking next to Hidan who smirked at her.

"So, we're just randomly going world-travelling until we find yours?" Sara grinned. "I hope we get to Tangled next! She's so fucking awesome! The frying pan rocks!"

Akai grinned and practically bounced up and down in her spot. She wanted to meet the Akatsuki too but she wanted to meet someone before them and now was her only chance.

'I hope I get to fulfill my dream of kissing him,' she thought with a grin.

"Let's fucking go then!" Hidan yelled, forming some handsigns.

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" Obito unnecessarily added.

The gate formed once again and they stepped into another world.

Sara blinked, not believing where they had ended up. She burst out in laughter. "Pirates of the Carribean! Awesome!" she grinned. "The problem, is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem!"

Akai widened her eyes and found herself staring at the fighting. She quickly looked around and found Capt. Jack Sparrow holding up a jar of dirt. "JAR OF DIRT! She screamed then looked at Sara with a crazy look in her eye.

"I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT, I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!" Sara screamed insanely, jumping around. "I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT, AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT?"

Akai laughed and joined in, "JAR OF DIRT! JAR OF DIRT! I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT?!" She sang along with Sara.

Capt. Jack Sparrow was staring at them with a look of shock and so was the others who were fighting. Akai was grabbed by the back of her shirt though and she was forced to stop as she was pulled into a gate.

Sara followed behind quickly, as awesome as Jack Sparrow was, she did not want to be left alone with him and the pirates. "YOU STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR!" she yelled dramatically before leaving.

Akai laughed as she saw her Capt. Jack Sparrow's look. It was a mix of confusion and, "How did you know?"

They disappeared and formed somewhere else once again and this time, Sara was more than happy at what she saw.

Sara let out a long, excited squeal when she saw a girl with insanely long hair holding a frying pan, about to hit a man tied on a chair, tied with that very same hair. "I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! YOU'RE MY IDOL AND YOU WHACK PEOPLE WITH FRYING PANS, AND THEY DON'T EVEN END UP HATING YOU, AND YOU'VE GOT AWESOME SONGS OF AWESOMENESS! TEAAAACH MEEEEEEE!"

Akai laughed and couldn't stop. She always wanted to smack Flynn in the head. She walked over and smacked him upside the head. Her laughter soon turned into a cackle and Obito stepped away. "Akai-chan is scary," 'Damn. She really is a sadist," Hidan however liked seeing this side of Akai. He grinned and laughed.

Sara began started shaking the girl by the shoulders "WILL YOU PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR AWESOMENESS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?" she begged, until her friends laughter make her snap back to reality. She grabbed the frying pan in the girl with the long hair hands' and whacked Flynn with it.

"I've always wanted to do that!" she giggled and grabbed Akai, following the others to the gate.

Seeing Sara smack Flynn in the head just made her cackle more. Hidan smirked and grabbed Akai from Sara, tossing the laughing girl over his shoulder. "This bitch is fucking insane!" He said.

"Save me. Everyone in this room is insane," muttered Kakuzu and made handseals, hoping to get to their world this time. Sara began laughing along with Akai.

Hidan turned to his partner, "Why aren't we fucking there yet, fucker? Last fucking time, it only fucking took us two fucking times!"

Akai suddenly stopped cackling and threw herself off of Hidan, "I can walk, shit-head,"

Hidan frowned and said, "Don't call me shit-head, bitch,"

Akai grinned and answered, "Don't call me bitch and you have a deal, dick-muncher,"

Hidan grinned and nodded, "Deal, slut!"

They shook hands and grinned at each other.

"No fighting, Hidan-sempai! Akai-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Akai rolled her eyes and glanced at Hidan who was staring at her with a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow.

Hidan chuckled, shaking his head, "You're pretty fucking alright,"

Akai smiled and turned away without a word.

"Where the fuck are we?" Sara wondered scratching her head. She was starting to agree with Hidan. When were they going to get to the Akatsuki base already?

"Shut up and help," Kakuzu grunted at Hidan, casting the jutsu once again.

They walked into the gate and finally, they appeared in front of a large statue with 8 closed eyes and 1 open. "Holy shit! It's-" Akai stopped and remembered the duo didn't know of the juubi, "a fucking huge statue!" she finished.

"OH SWEET NUTELLA!" Sara cried. "WE'RE-" then remembered that maybe the zombie duo didn't know about the manga. "Where are we?" she asked.

Akai sighed and was about to ask Hidan when she remembered the last time he explained something. "Kakuzu-san? Will you please tell us where we are?" She asked politely but her face didn't show any respect.

He glared at her but replied, "Our base. I don't know why it took so many tries to get here. A waste of time and money, it was"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Awesome! Where are the others? There are others, right? Hey, where's the blond bitch that was blowing balls?"

Akai froze in her spot. 'Damn it! I promised Deidara Tobi won't find his way back...oh well, I've already thought of a loop hole incase this happened,'

"Yeah! Where is that bitch?!" Akai yelled into the cave.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Hidan yelled from behind her, "Who knows what Leader-sama is going to do to us if he finds out you're here without us telling him first!"

"I wanted to bitch the bitch!" Sara pouted. "Oh well, what now?"

Kakuzu started walking in a hallway and said, "We will bring you to Leader-sama and he will determine what to do with the both of you,"

Sara grinned, "Sweet!"

Akai grinned at Kakuzu but she wasn't feeling that she wanted to meet with the Leader. She knew she wasn't of use and they would just kill her. Sara, they would definitely keep. Once Tobi says, "Sara-chan is Tobi's girlfriend!" Pein will allow her to stay. Akai won't be getting a chance to stay. Sara may fight for her but no matter how good she is at arguing, Pein will win and she knows it.

'I guess i have to accept my impending death,' She thought to herself, swallowing her fear and walked after Kakuzu.

"Let's get this over with," Akai said once she reached Kakuzu.

He nodded and soon, they reached the door to the Leader's door and Kakuzu knocked.

"Come in," A voice Akai and Sara knew all too well said from the inside.

Kakuzu opened the door and he went in with Hidan, Obito, Sara and lastly, her following in.

'Hit me with your best shot, Pein,' With that last thought, she stared into the eyes of one of the men she would ever fully respect in her entire life.

Pein kept silent as he watched Kakuzu and Hidan come forward.

"Leader-sama," Kakuzu greeted.

"Fucking Leader-sama," Hidan greeted as well.

Sara held Tobi's hand tightly. She was afraid of Leader-sama. Sara liked him but the man had an aura of power that made her feel weak.

"Leader-sama, we have brought Tobi back," Kakuzu stated.

"Yes. I am curious as to what these two girls are doing here though. Did they follow you?" Pein asked.

"No, Leader-sama. They were with Tobi when we found him," Kakuzu explained.

"And because of this, they had to come?" Pein answered, raising his eyebrow.

"Tobi said they would be of help to our organization and one of them seems to be in a relationship with him," Kakuzu finished.

Pein glanced at Tobi and found Sara holding his hand.

"I see. The other girl?" Pein motioned to Akai.

"Tobi merely said that she would be of help to us," Kakuzu answered.

Pein turned to Tobi, "Tobi, what makes you think a common girl with such weak chakra that is barely traceable will be to help us?"

Tobi skipped forward, Sara still holding his hand, and said, "Akai-chan has so many ideas! Akai-chan can come up with plans right away!"

Pein couldn't help but doubt whether it was true but he knew Madara would never bring someone weak along.

"Okay, she can stay," Akai was shocked beyond belief. She was so ready for death that she had put all other possibilities in the back of her mind.

"However, your girlfriend will not be able to stay, Tobi, unless she has any skills that will be of use to us," Pein declared.

Akai glared and stepped up.

"Sara is a very talented athlete. She's stronger than most girls in our generation and also, faster. With a little more training, she could be a ninja. Not a high-ranked one but good enough to be of help in small missions that are too easy for your other members," Akai paused to catch her breath then continued, "Sara is also a great sneak. If you need something stolen or bought, consider it yours. The fact that we have an untraceable charka would be perfect for assasinations,"

Pein and the others stared at Akai. She had made some good points but no one thought it was worth being in Akatsuki.

"That is impressive but it is not s-rank material. I see no reason why you should stay here," Pein glared at Akai.

Akai glared back, not feeling any fear and ready to die when needed. She had a plan. The one and only plan that could save hers and Sara's life.

"If you have run out of ways to convi-"

"Wait," Akai cut Pein off.

Pein narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't ever cut me off, child,"

Akai didn't falter.

"We know everything about your world, Pein. If you want information, we've got it and we're not telling you anything unless you agree to let us stay alive," She smirked.

"We could torture it out of you," Pein stated.

"I'm not saying anything to you until i'm dead and if you dare lay a hand on Sara, i will tell everyone of your secrets," Akai threatened.

"You won't be able to get out of here without my members capturing you," Pein said, not missing a beat.

"Then i'll kill myself and you'll be left with no information," Akai continued.

"We could use your friend," Pein wasn't feeling threatened by this girl but she obviously knew how to hold up in an argument.

"Tobi is one of your members and i know he wouldn't want you torturing his love," Akai raised her eyebrow, "Unless, you'll be killing him too?"

Pein was silent. He knew she knew something about Tobi.

"And why should i believe that you have this information?" Pein asked.

Akai turned to Obito and asked, "Tobi, do you still have those books i gave you?"

Tobi skipped to Akai and handed them to her, "Hai, Akai-chan!"

"Nee-chan...," Akai turned her head and smiled to Sara.

"Don't worry, imouto. You'll live and grow old with Tobi. Believe it," Sara smiled but couldn't help but feel worried for her friend. She was bargaining for their lives here.

Akai walked to Pein and put the books in front of him. They were the two mangas Akai gave to Obito about Sasori's death.

"What are these?" Pein asked, narrowing his eyes at Akai.

"Proof that we have the information you need," Akai grinned smugly.

Pein grabbed the books and scanned them. He was surprised that they were all portrayed as fiction characters but this also meant, the girl had information as she had said.

Pein put the book down and looked up at Akai.

"I could just kill you and order my members to grab those books," Pein was starting to get impatient. He had yet to see any reason to make this girl stay. The other one, he had no choice but to.

Akai rolled her eyes, "Bitch, please. You don't think i thought of that?"

Pein glared at her, "You wil treat me with respect, girl. I am a God,"

Akai rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, i burned those books. It wasn't easy. Those poor books...,"

Akai's voice faded and she looked down with sad eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Hidan asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sara giggled, "She doesn't like it when books are vandalized or destroyed. Books are one of her joys in life,"

'So that's why she can come up with any plan,' Pein mused.

"The hell? Crying over a goddamn book? This girl is insane!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Shut up! You're just jealous you don't have the brain cells to comprehend what most of the words in books mean!" Akai screamed, poiting her finger at him.

"Yes, i do! I'll fucking show you! I'll read a fucking book!" Hidan screamed back and Kakuzu chuckled. Akai was getting Hidan to do things he never did in his whole life.

"Stop it," Pein ordered, "Sara-san?"

Sara looked up and clutched Obito's hand tighter.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" She asked politely.

Pein smirked, "Be sure to keep your friend under control while you're here. My member do not need any distractions,"

Sara's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You mean...," She trailed off and Akai continued, "We get to stay? What the fuck?"

Pein nodded and motioned to the door, "You are dismissed but before you go, i expect you, Akai-san and Sara-san, to be able to give me accurate information every week,"

Sara grinned and hugged Tobi.

"Yay! We get to stay!" Tobi and Sara skipped and Akai laughed.

"You got it, boss," Akai winked.

Pein nodded and went back to his work.

Once they were out, Kakuzu left and Hidan followed. Akai and Sara followed Tobi to his room and got a good night sleep. Sara and Obito on the bed and Akai on the couch.

Of course, the other members in the base didn't miss the faint and unfamiliar chakra roaming around their base.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO? How was it? I know. It sucked, right? Well, I guess i'll just go wallow in shame. I had to post this chapter because Akanami-chan forced me! Anycow, i'm sorry if it sucked, for the grammatical errors, for the OOCness but that's just how my story is. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm thinking of maybe making this into a story with a plot (obviously) or just making it a random story with a bit of romance but mainly full of crack and pranks and shit. So, tell me what you want me to do with the story in the reviews and also, I'm sorry for not updating earlier. How long has it been since I've updated? Oh well, who cares? The point is I updated even though most of the people who likes this story aren't even following this anymore. Anyways, thanks for all the good feedback and well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story. I only own Akai and Sara belongs to Akanami Tsukiko. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Up With Criminals - Chapter 7

Sara woke up to find the room was empty. She felt a movement next to her and turned around to see Obito staring at her with his mask off.

"Morning, Sara-chan," Obito said in his Tobi voice.

Sara giggled and bit his nose.

"Was biting my nose necessary?" Obito deadpanned.

"No," Sara giggled, "but you're just too cute to pass it up,"

Obito chuckled and stood up, showing he was wearing nothing but boxers. Sara blushed in all colors off the rainbow and turned her head away.

"You've seen me more naked than this," Obito smirked and Sara widened her eyes.

"You pervert!" Sara screeched.

Obito chuckled once again and walked over to his dresser.

"Let's get dressed, shall we?"

Sara nodded and went inside the bathroom in Obito's room and took a shower wondering, 'Where's nee-chan?'

*Elsewhere in the base*

"Who are you?"

Akai smirked and looked away, "I feel no desire to answer that question, fish man,"

"If you do not answer, we will be forced to take drastic measures," A certain person Akai had wanted to meet her whole life said.

Akai turned to said man and made a motion of asking them to give her their best shot.

Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other. Kisame got out his Samehada and put it on Akai's lap with the wrapping off.

Akai held back a cringe. The spikes were sinking into her skin and she could feel her energy slowly fading away but she resisted telling them who she was. All because she wanted to prove she was Akatsuki material.

"Is that all, boys? I've got all day for this," Akai smiled at them then grabbed the hilt of Samehada. She tried to lift it but it was too heavy.

"You wouldn't be able to lift that in a million years, girl," Kisame sneered.

Akai rolled her eyes and said, "Duh, fish bitch. I was just curious,"

"Curiosity will get you killed," Itachi joined in with his emotionless, yet sexy, voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Are you going to take this off soon?" Akai asked in an impatient voice with her eyebrow raised.

"Not until you tell us who you are and why you're here," Itachi explained.

Akai sighed.

"Fine. You want to know?"

Kisame nodded whilst Itachi stared at her as if saying, "Why else would i waste my time with you?"

Akai stared at Kisame and Itachi before starting, "Leader-sama asked me to join the Akatsuki. As for who i am," Akai paused and stared at Kisame in the eye before finishing, "I am your father,"

Kisame widened his eyes then glared at Akai.

"What?!" He yelled.

Akai burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! You should've seen the look on your face! That was so hilarious!"

Her laughter ended when a kunai was put next to her neck.

"Tell us now, seriously, or we'll take you to Leader-sama and report you as a spy," Itachi glared at her with his sharingan.

Akai rolled her eyes and taunted him, "Go ahead, weasel bitch,"

Itachi glared at her some more before he nodded at Kisame. Kisame nodded back and took Samehada. Itachi grabbed Akai by the arm and led her to Leader's office with a tight grip on her arm.

'Man, i should've thought this through. Leader's going to kill me when he finds out i've been messing with his members,' She thought with regret but she remembered why she wanted to do this so she forgot that thought.

They got to the door and Kisame knocked.

Leader's voice sounded, "Enter,"

Kisame opened the door and they walked in. Itachi didn't waste any time to go into report mode.

"Leader-sama, permission to speak?"

"Granted,"

"We found this person sitting underneath the kitchen sink. We assume she is a spy,"

"I see," Leader turned his head to Akai and glared," What did i tell you about distracting my members?"

"To not to, daddy,"

"WHAT?!" Kisame screamed. He couldn't believe this girl was the Leader's daughter. But now that he looked, they looked alike in some ways.

Leader glared more as Akai started to giggle uncontrollably.

"If you do not cease this nonsense, i will kill you," Pein ordered.

"Yes, daddy," Akai smiled and walked out the door, leaving a speechless Itachi and a freaked out Kisame.

Pein sighed. That girl was giving him more problems the more time she spent in the base.

"L-leader-sama? Permission to speak?" Kisame squeaked out.

"You may,"

"I-is that g-girl really your...," Kisame trailed off, wondering what Pein would do to him if he finds out that he just laid his chakra-sucking, spiked sword on his daughter.

"No," Pein said bluntly.

"That girl called you daddy, daddy," Kisame was too confused to realize his mistake and Itachi restrained the urge to roll his eyes at his partner's stupidity.

Pein narrowed his eyes at Kisame, "NEVER call me daddy, Kisame,"

Before Kisame could speak, a loud booming laughter sounded outside the door. Kisame turned to Pein and answered, "Yes, sir,"

Pein nodded, "I assure you that she is merely kidding you. That is what she does. Now, leave,"

Kisame and Itachi walked out to find Akai holding her stomach while laughing so hard, no sound was coming out of her mouth.

When she looked up and saw Kisame, she just started laughing harder.

"Y-y-y-yoooo," Akai wheezed out.

Itachi walked away, figuring he had much better things to do than listen to a girl laugh. Akai was a little hurt and stopped laughing but thought nothing of it.

"Well," Akai turned to Kisame making him raise his eyebrows.

"Bye," Akai ran off, leaving Kisame in the dust.

"SAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAKAAAAAAIIIIII!"

The sound of two bodies crashing into each other was heard throughout the base followed by the sound of groaning and curses.

"Akai-san! Don't taint Sara-chan's ears with bad words! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Bitch please, her words tainted mine," Akai flipped her hair, still lying on the floor.

"You weren't innocent anymore by then," Sara butted in.

"Bitch please, i was born uninnocent,"

"Is that a word?"

"Who cares?"

"Fine,"

"Okay,"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed in sync and even Tobi couldn't resist the urge to sigh.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Everyone was shocked when Kakuzu suddenly screamed. It was unlike him.

"NEVER!" Sara screamed back then started running circles around Kakuzu.

Kakuzu, being the grumpy old man he is, grabbed Sara by her shirt and threw her to Akai.

"The fuck, man? You're messed up...and i don't mean that with all the stitches," Akai groaned.

"BAKAKUZU~!" Sara repeatedly said in an annoying high pitched voice.

Akai couldn't resist laughing at the brilliant nickname her friend had come up with.

Kakuzu released a frustrated sigh and walked off.

'Why does everyone keep walking away?!' Akai thought.

"I'm hungry. Let's salvage some food, nee-chan," Sara suggested to Akai.

Akai was about to agree when another idea popped into her head.

"Why don't you and Tobi go and eat alone in the kitchen? Think of it as a date," Akai walked off with what her bestfriend always called Loki's Grin on her face. Since Loki was the God of Mischief, the name was perfect for whenever Akai had some tricks up her sleeves.

Sara nodded but sighed, 'I hope nee-chan doesn't get into too much trouble this time,'

Tobi grabbed Sara's hand suddenly and skipped to the kitchen/dining room.

"Let's go, Sara-chan! Tobi will make Sara-chan ramen! Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi lifted Sara off the ground and sprinted to the kitchen. When they reached their destination, Sara was woozy. Tobi put her down and she immediately fell on her face.

"SARA-CHAN! TOBI IS SORRY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed, taking care of his girlfriend.

*Elsewhere*

"Kukukuku," A mysterious person chuckled, "Soon, these Akatsuki members will see my true pranking potential,"

The mysterious person started to chuckle more which then turned into a full-blown evil laughter.

*Back with Sara and Tobi*

"Are you alright, Sara-chan?" Tobi asked, feeling guilty.

"Yes, Tobi-kun," Sara smiled.

"Tobi is Tobi-kun now?" Tobi suddenly started to bounce in his seat.

"Yeah!" Sara exclaimed.

"Yay!" Tobi threw his arms around Sara and hugged her tightly.

Sara giggled and hugged back tighter.

"Tobi,"

Tobi and Sara jumped away from each other, screaming.

"Tobi, what are you doing?"

"Zetsu-san! Don't scare Tobi and Sara-chan like that!"

"Is this the girlfriend Leader-sama informed us about?"

Sara stared at Zetsu as Tobi ranted on and on about her to him. He wasn't as scary as she had thought. In fact, she thought he was kind of...

"KAWAII!"

Sara ran at Zetsu and hugged him.

"Tobi, get her off of me!"

"Yay! Sara-chan likes Zetsu-san! Tobi is a good boy!" Instead of helping, Tobi jumped around the both of them, clapping his hands.

Zetsu sighed and was about to push Sara off of him when a loud boom sounded across the whole hideout.

"SORRY! THAT WAS MY FAULT! NO NEED TO BE ALARMED! THERE'S JUST A SMALL WHOLE IN THE ROOM FILLED WITH WEAPONS!"

The sound of something crashing followed after Akai's declaration.

"...OKAY! MAKE THAT A HUGE WHOLE!" There was a moment of silence until Akai continued again, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Sara laughed and let go of Zetsu.

"Come on, Tobi! Let's make sure Leader-sama doesn't kill nee-chan!"

"Okay! Tobi is a good boy!"

The two ran off in search of the trouble maker and left Zetsu all alone.

"They left us," The one half of Zetsu said.

"Probably because you suck," The black half of Zetsu replied.

And with that, Zetsu started to bicker with himself and Akai got herself into a shitload of trouble.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was a little boring but since this is my last year of highschool and i'm surrounded by backstabbing "friends", I've been feeling a little down and I haven't been sleeping well in the past few weeks. Leave a review if you liked it and spare me your flames. **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and the OOCness of any of the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, everyone! Thank you to all the reviewers. You all make me happy. **

**RandomNinjaGirl:This chapter will explain why Obito said what he said in the last chapter and I'm sorry for making Sara into a simple girlfriend. She isn't my character so it's a little hard to incorporate her. Also, I wanted to give Sara and Obito a little lovelife but, as you said, I'm not that good with romance so it was a little hard for me to combine both humor and romance. Thank you for sharing your opinion. You helped me see the flaws in my story. :))**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**I do NOT own any Naruto character mentioned in this story. I own Akai and Sara belongs to AkanamiTsukiko.**

**Enjoy, peoples!**

* * *

Cracking Up with Criminals - Chapter 8

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Itachi glared at Akai in front of him.

"So," Pein stared at Akai, waiting for her to continue, "I'll just be going,"

Akai turned to leave but she was grabbed by the shoulder by Itachi and the next thing she saw was his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"That's pretty and all but I'm starving so, bye,"

Pein sighed, "Stay,"

"Okay,"

Akai sat on the ground with a dopey smile on her face. Itachi just glared down at her.

"Akai, what made you do this chaos?"

"Boredom and a little voice in my head,"

"You've been in my organization for 5 hours and already, you've broken the one rule i asked you,"

"Yeah, so?"

Pein sighed.

"Leader-sama, I request permission to escort this _thing_ out of the hideout where she can cause us no trouble," Itachi stated.

"Itachi, I am afraid we cannot do that. Unfortunately, we need her,"

Itachi felt his eye twitch and he had this sudden feeling of stomping his feet and screaming out. Being the Uchiha he is, he didn't. Instead, he settled for glaring at Akai more.

Akai, however, sat there humming to the tune of Caramelldansen.

"Akai, apologize to Itachi,"

Akai groaned and stood up muttering to herself, "You'd think Itachi was a cry baby who needed to be comforted,"

Suddenly, a cut appeared on Akai's cheek with blood dripping out.

"Damn, that stings. Oh well, I'll bandage it up later," Akai said.

She turned to Itachi with a smile and said, "I'm sorry I filled your bathtub with dead fish and let loose a bunch of rabid weasels while you were inside,"

Itachi merely narrowed his Sharingan eyes and walked out the door.

"Man, he's rude. You didn't even say we were dismissed yet,"

Pein couldn't handle her presence any longer.

"You are dismissed," He ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Akai skipped out and slammed the door shut.

***With Sara and Tobi***

"Tobi-kun, I think we should wait till a little later,"

"But why, Sara-chan?"

"I don't think I'm ready yet,"

"That's okay, it'll hurt only a little. Tobi won't hurt Sara-chan. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi is a big boy too but I'm not,"

"Sara-chan is a big girl and Sara-chan is ready!"

"...Okay, Tobi-kun,"

"Okay, here Tobi goes!"

"KYAAA!"

Sara screamed as Tobi rushed at her with his ninja speed.

She tried to block his punches and kicks but it was impossible. She may be fast but she still didn't compare to a real ninja.

"Tobi-kun! Maybe we should start with simple taijutsu first,"

"NO!" A wind blew through the duo and soon, Tobi found he was alone in the training room.

***With Sara***

"Nee-chan?"

Sara was staring up at Akai with wide eyes. Akai dropped her off in a dark room with weapons around them. There was blood splattered on the walls too. That wasn't what was scaring her though.

Akai was standing in front of her with a maniacal grin and wide eyes. She was also covered in white stuff.

"Imouto...I need your help,"

'I think you need help in general,' Sara thought as she sweatdropped.

"With what?"

Akai grinned wider.

"Well, you've been spending so much time with your boyfriend, I thought it was time to get you back and claim what s rightfully mine," Akai burst out laughing evilly.

"Okay...What are you planning?"

Akai walked closer and began whispering in her ear.

***A few hours later***

Sara had to fight back a grin as she approached Kakuzu. Akai had planned to just prank Tobi but...obviously, she had other plans.

"Kakuzu-san? Can you help me?" Sara asked as calmly as possible which wasn't mush since she was practically shaking with restrained laughter.

"Why would I help you?" Kakuzu asked back.

Sara didn't hesitate to let her grin show.

"Because if you don't," Sara pulled out a picture and Kakuzu's eyes widened, "Nee-chan and I will show this to Hidan and the other Akatsuki members,"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Sara.

"I could kill you,"

"Tobi will get mad and therefore, Leader-sama will get mad,"

"I could steal that,"

"I have plenty of backups,"

Kakuzu sighed in defeat. He raised his arms in surrender and asked Sara what she wanted help with.

"I just need you to distract Hidan for a few hours,"

*With Akai*

Once Kakuzu had dragged Hidan away to God knows where, she entered his room and started her work.

She dragged a bag full of photos inside and started pasting them on the walls with superglue.

After a couple minutes, Sara came in.

"Have you done it?"

"Yeah, and I feel kind of bad for doing it,"

Akai rolled her eyes.

"Tobi stole you from me. I'm just getting you back. Besides, that guy is way too possesive of you,"

"He's a sweetheart,"

"Never said he wasn't," Akai pasted a picture on the wall before continuing, "By the way, how did you like that little surprise I laid for you in the bathroom?"

Sara was confused now.

"What surprise?"

Akai put down her things and sat down in her spot. Sara had seated as well.

"So, is he big or not?" As Sara's eyes widened, Akai grinned.

"YOU PLANNED IT?!"

"DUH!"

Akai laughed as Sara had a mini-temper tantrum. She smirked as she remembered the plan she had concocted that night.

***Flashback***

Akai opened her eyes as she heard running water. She glanced at the bed and found a sleeping Sara with no Tobi.

Akai smirked and got up silently. She ran to the kitchen, got a cup of warm water and went back to the room.

She approached Sara quietly and quickly. Carefully putting Sara's hand in the cup, she sprinted back to the couch and faked her sleep.

***A few minutes later***

Sara blinked her eyes open and felt something wet. Both in her right hand and on her crotch. After realizing what had happened, she got and rushed to the bathroom, too shocked and embarrased to wonder where her boyfriend was and why the water was running.

Throwing the door to the bathroom open, she rushed to the bathtub and jumped in.

For the next few seconds, silence and the running water was the only sound that could be heard.

Until Obito broke it with his sexiness.

"Like what you see?" Obito smirked at Sara's blushing face.

As this was all happening, Akai was outside giggling like a mad woman.

***flashback end***

"You're mean!"

Akai rolled her eyes, "It got you and him closer, right? If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't have done anything yourselves. Wait a few years before doing it though. I don't want the burden of two hyper and evil kids yet,"

Sara frowned but continued their work.

After a half hour or so, they're work was done.

"I guess that's it?"

Sara nodded until a picture on the floor caught her eye.

As she neared it, she burst out laughing.

It was a picture of Hidan cuddling with Kakuzu and Kakuzu desperately trying to shove him off.

Sara grabbed the picture and glued it to Hidan's bedside table.

"Wonderful, if I may say so myself," Akai nodded to herself.

"Let's get out of here before they come back," Sara stated and they went out.

***Dinner time***

The rest of the day went by without anything fun. Sara had told Kakuzu that it was okay for him to leave Hidan alone and they separated instantly. Unfortunately for them, Kisame approached saying Leader-sama had a mission for them so they spent the rest of the day together.

Now, it was dinner time and Akai, Sara and Tobi were eating in the kitchen the food Sara had made.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING SHITTY CRAP?!"

"Hidan's back," Akai smiled.

Sara laughed and Tobi started acting panicky.

"What did Akai-san do? Akai-san is a bad girl!" Tobi ranted on and on about what Hidan was going to do but they both knew that Leader-sama wasn't going to do anything as long as she held information they wanted.

"SHUT UP!"

Sara smacked Tobi in the head and he ended up hitting his head on the table and fainting on the floor.

Let's just say Akai is very happy right now.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Kisame's bellow sounded.

"YOU SHIT-HEADS!" Deidara soon followed.

"SARA! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Kakuzu joined in on the fun.

"He said my name!" Sara exclaimed as she had a fangirl moment.

A big wave of killing intent flooded the hideout and Sara stopped jumping around.

"Itachi's pissed,"

"He's always pissed,"

"You're doomed,"

"I know,"

"Aren't you worried?"

"I'm scared...I'm so scared. Can't you see me shitting my pants?"

Sara couldn't help but giggle at Akai's obvious sarcasm.

"Well, I'm pooped, no pun intended, so I'm going to bed," Akai went into the living room and passed out on the couch.

Sara said goodnight and cleaened up, waiting for Obito to wake up and find his own nightmare in his room.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the other chapter. Too many things going on in school right now. Also, I've decided to update every weekend if I can. Sorry but school must come first. Please point out some of the things you dislike. Sorry for any grammatical errors and OOCness of the characters.**

**Review please :)**

**NOTE: I do things in this story for a reason. That's all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry for not updating this last time even though I updated the other story. I hit a mental block with this story and couldn't come up with any idea. If this chapter seems like it's getting a plot, it's not. It's still going to be a random story.**

**I do NOT own any Naruto character mentioned in this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Up With Criminals - Chapter 9

Sara bit her lip to restrain her laughter. Akai was in deep shit now.

"You...,"

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS MISTAKE!"

"How dare you..."

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE TO BEHAVE FROM NOW ON!"

"YOU WROTE "NUT SMASHER" ALL OVER MY UNDERWEAR!"

Sara burst out laughing. Akai was on her knees begging for mercy at Pein. After targetting Obito, she took it too far.

Speaking of Obito, he was still cleaning up Akai's mess from her prank. She was supposed to clean it when Pein discovered her prank. And speaking of her prank on Obito, it was most definitely messy indeed. Sara still couldn't forget Obito's reaction.

***flashback***

"Sara-chan," Sara woke up to Obito's voice.

"Yes, Obito-kun?"

"I'll take a shower now. Be careful not to walk in on me again," Obito chuckled as Sara blushed.

"Okay," Obito nodded and went in the bathroom.

Sara was about to nod off again when she heard Obito scream.

"SON OF A F*CK!"

Sara jumped out of the bed and ran up to the door. She knocked frantically and kept asking what was wrong.

When Obito finally opened the door, Sara could practically feel the deadly aura around him.

"Who did it?" He whispered in a murderous tone.

"Wh-Who did what?" Sara asked, afraid of what caused Obito to become so angry.

"Who the F*CK put clear GLUE in my bathtub as water and covered my towels in CARAMEL?!"

'Oh no,' Sara thought, thinking of only one person who would do it.

Obito watched Sara then came to a conclusion.

"Say goodbye to your little friend," Sara would've laughed at that if she wasn't afraid for Akai.

"Obito-kun, wait. Maybe it wa-" She was cut off as Obito slammed the door closed. A few seconds later and Akai could be heard laughing then screaming bloody murder.

"HAHAHAHA! AHHHHH! HAHA! SARA WOULD LOVE YOUR CARAMEL ASS! AHHHH! I'M SORRY!"

Sara sighed as Akai kept screaming for Obito to not bring her to Hidan's room to be "tortured like the bitch she is" as Obito said later that night.

***End of Flashback***

"Why do you keep doing these pranks?" Pein asked, after getting sick of Akai's screeching.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I was busy thinking of what prank to do on Hidan,"

Pein released some killer intent.

"Okay. Listening now," Akai obeyed like a puppy dog. Sara giggled at her friend.

"WHY do you keep doing the pranks?" Pein glared.

"I'd rather not die doing something boring,"

Pein and Sara raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Pein asked, confused.

"Look, I know you're going to kill me once I give you eveything you want and until then, I want to do what I love the most,"

Pein sighed. She still thought he was going to kill her.

"I am not going to kill you,"

"What makes you think I'll believe you?"

Sara and Akai watched Pein silently. To be honest, even Sara wasn't completely sure if she was going to live just because she was with Tobi.

Pein sighed. They've forced him. He opened his desk drawer and took out two headbands.

"Come forward," Akai and Sara stepped forward.

"Here are your Ame headbands. Wrapped inside are your respective Akatsuki rings. Starting today, if you two promise to behave, my members will train you in the ways of the ninja and once you two are trained enough, you will become a team in my organization. Sara, the symbol on your ring means light. You are one of the happiest people I have ever met. Akai, your symbol means dark. Underneath that happy attitude, I know you hide your true personality in darkness. Now, go and put them on. You are dismissed,"

Throughout Pein's whole speech, Sara and Akai were tearing up and finally, at the end, they were crying tears of joy. Sara was sobbing happily and Akai was sniffing.

"Thank you," Akai whispered. Sara nodded and they both went out. Grinning to each other.

Finally, they knew they will be fine. They'll be next to the Akatsuki, causing chaos and mischief and offering their knowledge all for the criminals they love.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short. This chappie was just to get everything out of the way so they would finally be able to inflict as much chaos as possible. Nothing dramatic is going to happen. **

**Once again, sorry if it wasn't funny. I've been in a sad mood lately. **

**Review please? :)**


End file.
